


Small town witch come to mess me up

by SidMjkGc



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, F/M, Fantasy of sharing a partner, M/M, Other, Porn with Feelings, Rey is just mentioned, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidMjkGc/pseuds/SidMjkGc
Summary: After everything went to shit, Kylo Ren has become obsessed with that scavenger girl.





	Small town witch come to mess me up

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Small town witch come to mess me up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712586) by [Hux_and_Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren), [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



The entire room is dark, saved from the holovid from the security cams of that day. Kylo is crouching on the bed, one knee up to his chin, his eyes follow the figure on the screen: the girl on the chair, the girl using the Force on a trooper to free her, the girl walking through the corridors, turning a corner, the girl climbing the wall, disappearing in the wall. Three new figures enter the screen, Kylo knows them, they see the girl, she hugs one of them. 

Kylo rewinds the holovid, watches again. Again. One more time.  
He's been doing this for hours, for days. He keeps watching those images on the screen, in repeat. He has memorised every single frame, every pose, every time she turns the corners, every time the holovid changes angle and cam. He can't stop watching her, her buns bouncing when she walks, her smile when she sees her friends, his family. 

And when he's tired to watch the holovid, he closes his eyes and relives what happened outside: the battle, the screams, the scar. And his face burns, Kylo puts his hand near the eye, traces the skin where is broken, pushes his digits on the rim of the scar, he feels rage and something that he can't quite identify.

He hasn't really eaten in days, hasn't really slept, he hasn't done anything besides sitting on the edge of his bed, in the dark, watch the holovid, remember. 

He doesn't even bother to raise his head when the door opens. He doesn't turn his eyes from the holovid when Hux snorts in the dark. Kylo doesn't care when Hux sits on a chair in the corner of the room to observe him. He keeps watching the girl on the screen, her skills in climbing the wall, her relieved smile when she's hugging the traitor.

“Have you at least eaten something?” comes a voice from the dark. Kylo doesn't answer, he's too absorbed in watching the girl talking to the trooper again. Hux snorts “No, of course not.”

The girl is walking down the corridor, she's sneaky, silent, nobody sees her.

“And I bet you didn't sleep either” Hux continues turning on his datapad, casually browsing through list of orders, answering some mails. He sighs when he reads that other troopers have sent anonymous complaints, when he finds a message from Captain Phasma herself saying that there are troopers missing and others wanting to desert. 

Hux pinches the bridge of his nose, shuts his eyes, he knows that an headache is on its way. 

There's a new message blinking on his datapad, it says “Supreme Leader” in the object, and he should probably read it, but he can't, not right now.

Hux raises his eyes on Kylo: his entire figure is in the dark, except for the face illuminated by the pale blue light of the holovid, still watching that girl. He remembers searching for him in the forest, the dreadful thought of losing him between the fire and the explosions, and then the white snow covered in dark blood, Kylo barely breathing, the wounded face and the guts almost spilling out from his side. Hux remembers biting his inner lip until blood surfaced, giving orders to carry Ren on the ship, into a bacta tank, observing him floating in the liquid, watching as his scars disappeared almost completely. _Almost_ , because Kylo would have wanted to keep them. 

What Hux strongly remembers, besides the fear of losing him, is the feeling of not being able to remain with Ren all the time, the guilt of having a job to do, orders to give, people to see and listen at. He just wanted to stay with him, telling him that everything would be fine, lay there besides him and cuddle.

But he couldn't. He had to sit through another meeting, he had to talk to his officers, he had to do a conference with the Supreme Leader Snoke and talk about Kylo Ren's conditions. And he had to do all of that with a straight face, not letting his thoughts become visible. 

The message flashes again on his datapad, he reads it.

“Supreme Leader wants to talk to us,” Hux says giving a brief read to the message “He wants to talk to you, specifically, about your upcoming training,” he looks up, at Kylo, who's still watching the blue screen “As soon as possible.”

Kylo grunts. He doesn't even bother to answer. He grunts and press rewind again on the holovid. As if Hux were a fly annoying him. Still, he made a sound, so that means that he heard him, right? _Maybe_.

Damned the day he asked for the holovid of the security cams. And most of all, damned Hux who complied. He should have known better. After all, he knew Kylo, he knew that once he decided to follow something within his mind, nothing could stop him. 

Yet, Hux couldn't dare to say no. He had waited for so long for Kylo to come out from the bacta tank, so long to see him awake and well, to talk to him, hug him, kiss him, tell him how much he missed him, how scared he was, how tiring it was since the end of his own Base. And then, when Kylo did wake up and talk, the only thing that he said was about the holovid. Kylo asked if there was footage from the security cams installed on the Base.

“We have saved some in the database, but the audio is pretty much gone” Hux said, baffled by the question.

“Doesn't matter. I want it.” was the dry answer.

While the doctor were still checking his mostly healed wounds, a droid with the footage of the last hours had come in. Hux tried to talk to him, but Kylo picked up the datapad and started walking out of the infirmary to stomp to his quarters. Hux was behind him, still trying to talk to him, to have some kind of contact, to make him acknowledge his presence. Until a door was shut in his face, leaving him to bite his own lips once again.

Since then, Kylo had carefully picked apart the footage, selected the parts where he could see that girl, editing them together to make his personal movie to watch on loop. And as not even droids were allowed to enter his quarters, and Hux was the only one able to overrun the door code, he had come in to check on him from time to time, to bring him some food that would constantly remain on the desk, untouched. 

They didn't talk. Hux had tried, again, but after a couple of days of watching him completely numb before the holovid, he gave up. He just goes there, to watch him watch a movie. _Pathetic_.

Hux turns off the datapad before putting it aside, he shuts his eyes in the dark and sighs deeply while uncrossing his legs. When he opens his eyes, he sees Kylo, still crouching on the edge of the bed, one knee up to his chin, the other leg under him. The only things he moves are his eyes, to scrutinise the video, and a finger, to push the button to rewind the scenes.

The low humming of the datapad seems to be the sole sound. Hux holds his breath to concentrate, and he is finally able to hear a feeble noise from Kylo. At least he's breathing.

He sits up, brushes his pants and walks toward the bed to sit behind him. Kylo doesn't move, not acknowledging he's there. Hux can't see his face from where is sitting, only that pale blue light that he's starting to hate. 

Hux extends a hand and touches Kylo's back, still not moving. He pushes himself up on one knee, his face brushes Kylo's hair, he breathes in his scent.

“I miss you” Hux whispers, as if it were a secret.

“I know.” Kylo whispers back.

These are the first words in days, and Hux's heart is beating faster, and he can feel the warmth of Kylo's body pressed to his own.

“So,” Hux starts, pushing his hands under Kylo's arms, on his torso, hugging him from behind, “Why don't you turn off that holovid and face me, mmh?”

As soon as Hux tries to reach the datapad, Kylo springs up and push away Hux's hand. 

“Don't touch it.” Kylo growls. 

There's a silent threat in that statement, Hux knows it. He can feel the Force surrounding him, the static in the air like before a storm. He withdraws his hand, rests it on his lap, and sits quietly on his heels. He begins to chew on his lip again.

Kylo is pacing the room, eyes still fixed on the girl of the holovid. He's breathing faster now, but the Force around him seems to calm down.

Hux has an idea: “Can I watch it with you?”

Kylo stills in the middle of his pacing. He looks up, he looks at Hux's face, _finally_. He hasn't pause the holovid, Hux knows it because that fucking pale light is moving and creating shadow on Kylo's face.

“Why?” Kylo asks, brows knitting together.

“Because.” Hux says, chewing his lip once again, “You've been watching that damn video for days now,” maybe it's a bad choice of words, based on the low growl coming from Kylo, “You should have it memorised by now...” 

“And.” it's not really a question.

“And I was wondering,” Hux is looking for the right words, he's always been good with words “Why,” not that good in this case “What has this holovid that you like it so much?”

“The girl” Kylo says, like it was obvious. And it is, it's obvious.

“The scavenger, yes. What's her name again?” Hux knows it, he has read all the documents, but he wants Kylo to talk about it, about her. 

“Rey,” Kylo says “Her name's Rey.” he walks toward the bed, a smirk on his face “You jealous?”

“No!” Hux almost shouts, “I don't know,” he whispers, than he says mostly to himself “Maybe?”

Kylo laughs. It's a dark laugh, though. He finds it funny that Hux is jealous, or at least insecure about something. 

“You are obsessed with her. Why?”

“She's a Force user.” Hux rolls his eyes. He knows that, it's the entire point of Kylo kidnapping her and torturing her, and also being obsessed with her. But why keep watching a holovid of a few minutes in repeat, why obsessing so much about it.

Kylo seems to feel this question, but doesn't really know what to answer. Because she is a Force user like him? Sure. Because he wants to teach her how to use the Force? Yes, he said that to her. Maybe because she knew his own father? Yes, it's part of the answer. Or perhaps because she was there when he accomplished his most important task? That would explain the burning rage, but not the rest. 

Kylo watches the video one more time: now Rey is hugging her friends, and she's smiling. 

“Let me watch it with you” Hux says, quietly. He pats the bed beside him. 

Kylo shrugs, but walks over and sits with him. He presses the button on the datapad and they watch the video in silence. 

Once, twice. After the third time Hux speaks “She _is_ quite something.”

Kylo looks over him, brows knit together, mouth slightly open to form a question that he can't actually say.

“I get it,” Hux says smiling “She's beautiful” he's still watching her climbing that wall. His troopers aren't so skilled, maybe he is a bit jealous after all.

“And tell me, what would you like to do to her?” Hux asks, stroking Kylo's back with one hand, their body pressed together.

“I want to teach her the way of the Force” Kylo says, a bit startled by the question and the touch.

“Yes, yes, the Force, I know,” Hux rolls his eyes, sighs, “And how?”

“By training her?” Kylo is not sure anymore, he's thinking about his own training with Luke, then with Snoke and his Knights, but there's a strange feeling sitting in his stomach, something warm, something he has been missing for a while. Hux's hand keeps stroking his side, soothing him, and he hasn't been truly touched in days, only _handled_ : he needed just a hand on his back, a hug, the warmth of a body near his... And, _oh yes_ , now there's a mouth on his neck.

“And how's that training of yours?” Hux asks between wet kisses on Kylo's neck. 

Kylo goes rigid, mouth gaping, doesn't understand what's happening, doesn't know what to answer. The warm in his belly is growing bigger and bigger, makes him forget about the actual Jedi training. He leans against the touch, closes his eyes into the feeling of the kisses on his neck, moans softly when Hux shifts a bit behind him. He knows that he wants that mouth again on him, of this he's sure, but he doesn't know how to ask or what's this game Hux is playing.

“Look, I'll tell you what I would like to do, ok?” Hux whispers in Kylo's ear. 

“Like I said, she is beautiful,” he starts, moving behind Kylo, stroking his sides with his hands “I understand why you keep watching that video,” one hand finds its way to Kylo's groin, stroking there, “and in truth I would like to fuck her,” Kylo instinctively thrusts up in the touch, “Or, better yet! I would like to fuck her while you watch us” Kylo is panting. 

Kylo feels cold air on his back for a moment, and there's a noise behind him of Hux opening the drawer. “But I would also like to watch you fuck her,” Hux purrs in Kylo's ear when he comes back to stroke his dick through the pants while pushing his erection from behind “Is it ok for you?”

That question is both a request to fuck him right here and right now, and also to keep going with this fantasy, imagine Hux's hungry gaze on them while he fucks the girl.

Kylo moans. He still has the datapad in his hand, the holovid is still going. He puts it on the bed, leaned on a side so he can still see the figure on the screen. Hux mouths his neck humming, and he helps him to stand up on his knees and to push down his pants. 

There's a slick sound when Hux thrusts his finger inside, still humming in Kylo's ear between kisses, stroking him with the free hand. Kylo pushes back on the intrusion, panting faster. When Kylo's ready, Hux puts the head of his cock in position and starts to thrust inside, inch by inch, until it's all in.

“You know what I would _really_ like to do, though?” Hux says, resting his chin on Kylo's shoulder, thrusting inside him at a steady pace, “What I would really like to do is fucking you while she's on all four sucking your cock” and with that, Hux envelopes Kylo's cock in his hand.

“Can you imagine?” Hux says, thrusting a bit more inside him, “You trapped between my cock and her mouth,” Hux pants in Kylo's ear, he strokes his cock with one hand “Her wet hot mouth, sucking you all till the base” Hux puts his other hand on the length of Kylo's cock, he makes a ring with his fingers and pushes down until he reaches the base, and tightens a bit there.

“Mmh, all in her pretty mouth” he keeps saying while stroking him, “It's so big, she would feel it in her throat” he says, while he tightens his hand on the head of Kylo's cock, “Can you imagine it? Can you feel it?”

He can, Kylo can feel it. The pale blue light is just a blur now, and he can almost see Rey on all four before him, her lips tight on his cock, her brown eyes fixed on him, her little buns bouncing while she bobs her head enthusiastically on Kylo's cock. 

Hux hands tighten and relax in rhythm to give motion, while he keeps a steady thrusting pace inside him.

“Yeah, I bet you can imagine it, I bet you would like it too, trapped between me and _Rey_ ”

When Hux says her name, Kylo thrusts back and pushes more and more on Hux's cock. He hears him panting from behind. He hears him chuckle, too.

“Mmh, and like this, you couldn't go anywhere: you either thrust in her throat,” he says mimicking the gesture with his hand “Or you impale yourself on my cock” and he pushes even more, balls deep.

Kylo feels trapped, he feels like it's really happening. He pushes forward and finds her throat, he pushes back and finds his cock. He wants to push both sides together, he wants to stay there forever, trapped between them.

One of Kylo's hand reaches out to search for Rey's head, finds it and thrust inside her hot throat more. Then he pushes back, on Hux's cocks, searching for that burning sensation that is breaking him apart. He grabs Rey's head, Hux's hand, and pull it toward him, pushing down on Hux's cock. 

Kylo's start panting hard, his head falls on Hux shoulder, his thoughts are spinning, between the cock buried inside him and his own cock buried inside her mouth. He sees stars, all is white and he's coming in Rey's mouth, hard, down her throat, clenching his ass on Hux's cock.

Hux follows him a couple of seconds later, a couple of strokes more on Kylo's dick.

Kylo feels boneless, after so long he feels tired and sleepy. He barely registers when Hux lays him down on the bed and cleans him with a cloth from all the cum and sweat. A glass of water is pushed in his hand, an arm is helping him to get up a bit and drink. The room is still dark, saved from that pale blue light of the holovid, now resting on the bedside table.

“Thanks” he whispers before yawning. 

“No problem” Hux chuckles, laying besides him and pulling up the blanket to cover them.

“No, really. Thanks for everything. And for understanding.” Kylo says resting his head on Hux's shoulder.

Hux kisses him on the forehead, no need to use words now. 

“Will you sleep a bit now, for me?”

“Mmh mhh” hums Kylo, eyes already closed, listening to the beats of Hux's heart.


End file.
